


Let This be a Prank

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Erwin is bad, I love this ship but I can't seem to make nice things for it, Levi shows Emotions, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We should all hate him, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren love to prank each other.  One day, Levi comes home to find Eren lying in their kitchen with a knife stabbed through his chest.  He laughs it off, and goes over to pull the fake knife from Eren's ‘corpse’. But what happens when Levi finds out that the blade is made of metal and he can’t find Eren's pulse?<br/>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let This be a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put 'Major Character Death' as a warning so if you come this far then you already know what this is going to be sad.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated~

Levi and his boyfriend loved to prank one another. It started out as small simple pranks until it escalated to faking deaths and pretending to cheat. Each time they'd make sure the other was completely convinced before telling them the truth. Everyone that knew the raven haired male never thought that he'd actually be someone to enjoy those types of activities considering he's a clean freak with a dark sense of humor. That's why he had believed it was all fake 

Levi stared at the clock above his office door in annoyance as it's ticking seemed to get louder and louder with each passing moment. Even worse, Hanji had just let herself in without a care in this world before talking loudly about the new case they recently gotten.  
"Shut up Shitty Glasses!"  
She stopped for 2.5 seconds before cackling like a madman.  
"Awe why so cranky Shorty~"  
Sending her a dark glare, Levi tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk while waiting for Eyebrows to show up and grace them with his unwanted presence.  
"Excuse me for my tardy, I had some very important business to attend to." Erwin said,"Did I miss anything?"  
"No."  
"Good, now we can get sta-"  
But Levi was already working, hoping that they'd leave if he began.  
"You know that's not going to make us leave short stuff." Hanji spoke calmly while examining her nails before her calm façade broke.  
"Come on Levy! We see how much you love us, just admit it!"   
"How many times do I have to tell you, close your fucking mouth." 

Erwin watched the two with amused eyes. Oh he couldn't wait to have Levi back again even if that meant taking what was most precious to him. 

Walking into their deadly silent apartment, Levi couldn't wait to see what scheme Eren thought of next. Not noticing fake blood trickling down the kitchen island he continued on his way down the hallway. He changed clothes fast before going to grab cleaning supplies. His sock got soaked with something red and sticky fast when passing the kitchen. Slowly peering around he noticed Eren's body covered in blood with a knife stabbed through his chest. Mouth slightly open with crimson liquid dripping down his chin, the shorter one chuckled.  
"Come on now, I know it's fake."  
Eren didn't move.  
"Hey, stop messing with me. You did this one before."  
Eren still didn't move.  
Getting closer, Levi reached down and took the 'fake knife' out of his boyfriends chest.  
After closer inspection he realized the object was indeed metal.  
Next he checked his pulse.  
Only then did Levi notice, Eren was gone and never coming back.

His funeral was short and simple with only a few people there. Levi called the police shortly after what happened, then stayed by his side 'til an ambulance showed up. Erwin soon was caught, spending the rest of his worthless life in a cell to rot.   
A few days went by with Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji bothering him but they also had to get over the fact that he wasn't going to get better.   
Eren was gone.


End file.
